paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Zac Farro
Zachary Wayne Farro (born June 4th 1990) was the first and current drummer for the rock band Paramore to which he is also one of the founding members of. Early life Zac was born on June 4, 1990 in Voorhees, New Jersey. Farro co-founded the band in 2004. He is the middle child of five children (Nate, Joshua, himself, Jonathan, and Isabelle). He started playing drums when he got drum lessons for his birthday at the age of nine and got his first drum set at the age of eleven. He would mostly rehearse with his brother everyday after school and on weekends. He currently owns his own house in Franklin, Tennessee. Paramore Joining the band at the age of 14, Zac was its youngest member. He along with his older brother Josh Farro, were part of Paramore's original lineup along with Hayley Williams and Jeremy Davis, with Jeremy being unsure if anybody would take the band seriously due to Farro's young age, until he saw him play. He and Josh left the band in mid December 2010, he remained relatively silent, with just Josh commenting on their split from Paramore. Career Outside of Paramore After his departure from Paramore, Zac had started a new band named HalfNoise, along with friend Jason Clarke. Jason was originally a member in the garage band that Josh Farro, Taylor York and Zac had started before all three members joined Paramore. He is currently the sole member of the Indie rock musical project HalfNoise since 2010. HalfNoise was originally a duo with Jason Clark but Jason departed in 2012. He was also in another band named Novel American along with his brother Josh, he replaced the band's former drummer Tyler Ward after his departure in 2011. The band split in 2014 due to not being able to find a suitable vocalist. He also recorded drums for Josh's debut album. Return to Paramore Starting from June 2016 when Paramore first began work on their new album numerous pictures of Zac started appearing with Paramore even on with him behind a Drum Kit, starting Fans to speculate that he was returning to the band, however he stated that he was only recording Drums for the album and had not returned to the band full time. On August 12, in a podcast for Billboard, he commented that the most important thing to him was to reignite his friendship with the band and that being in the studio together "felt like he and Paramore haven't skipped a beat''. On the 2nd February 2017, Paramore announced on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram that Farro would be returning to the band full time. His return was met with joy and positive reception from fans. He was featured in the Music Video for 'Hard Times' and 'Told You So', which he co-directed with Aaron Joseph. He also performs the song 'Scooby's in the Back' by his band HalfNoise at various Paramore gigs with Hayley and Taylor performing backup vocals. Equipment Zac's drum kit equipment has changed over the years, starting out with several Truth Custom drum kits before switching to Gretch. All of the kits heads consist of Remo Coated Emperor and Remo Clear Powerstroke 3. His Cymbals have also changed over the years with him switching from Meinl Byzance before switching to Zildjian K. He is also endorsed by Promark. His drumsticks consists of his own custom Promark Millenium II Sticks signature sticks. Featured Albums Paramore * All We Know is Falling * Riot! * Brand New Eyes * After Laughter HalfNoise * Volcano Crowe * Sudden Feeling Trivia *His nicknames are Z and Zac. *He along with Josh are of Italian decent. *Zac occasionally contributed to the process of writing songs. *Zac was one of Paramore's founding members. *From December 2010, he was on musical hiatus, despite claims he had joined a new band named "Tunnel" which was later renamed 'HalfNoise" due to other bands named Tunnel. Before he fully returned to Paramore in 2016. *He is particularly close friends with rhythm guitarist, Taylor York, which made Hayley Williams to believe that Taylor would leave Paramore after Josh and Zac's departure but he ultimately did not and Zac returned in early 2016 before being announced as a full time member in 2017. *Along with Aaron Joseph, he co-directed the music videos for the songs 'Hard Times' and 'Told You So', to which he also starred in them. *With his return in 2016 he and Hayley are the only members who were part of the band's original 2004 lineup. *He (along with Hayley and Taylor) has his own signature color for After Laughter, with him being blue, Taylor being yellow and Hayley being pink/red. Category:Songwriter Category:Drummer Category:Band Member